I Miss You Daddy
by freezingpizza14
Summary: She writes him a letter every five years on his birthday. She tells him how much she misses him, and that she always will. And how her mother misses him. Annabeth misses him so much, too. Warning: Sadness occuring.


***I was listening to the radio when I heard this - I guess it's a song - come on. It was so sad, I started crying. It inspired me to write this. Hope you like it. It's a one-shot, so no multi-chapters. And it'll be in letter form. If anyone's confused, a little girl starts off writing a letter to her dad on his birthday. I think you can guess who the parents are of the little girl. Every five years she writes a letter to her daddy for his birthday.**

**I don't own anything of Rick's.***

(Sometimes a dream can become a reality. And sometimes a dream is just that - a dream. No matter how much you want it to be real.)

I Miss You Daddy

_Dear Daddy,_

_Mommy's helping me write this, cause i'm still too little to write on my own. I'm only 5. I just wanted to say that I love you daddy, and that I miss you. Mommy told me you were in a place called Elysium. Daddy, where is that? Can I come visit you? _

_Guess what? I have your black hair and Mommy's gray eyes. Mommy says I look just like you. I wish you could see me. I'm doing okay, Daddy. You don't have to worry about me. Mommy's doing okay, too. We miss you very much. I hope you miss me. I wish you could hug me, and tell me stories, and feed me cookies before dinner when Mommy isn't looking. But Mommy says that you're too far away. I just wanted to say Happy Birthday, Daddy. I love you._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Dear Daddy,_

_I'm 10 years old now. I can write on my own. I've grown up very much. Guess what, Daddy? I got my first 100 on a spelling test. I hope you're proud of me. _

_Today everyone else's daddies came to the class. I wish you could have come, because your the best Daddy in the world, and you're my hero. I know that I never got to see you, but Mommy sometimes lets me sit with her and look at pictures of you. You looked so strong, Daddy. I wish I could have seen you when you were here. It's so hard not to cry right now, but I just miss you so much._

_And Mommy still really misses you, too. I can sometimes hear her crying in her room, when she thinks I'm asleep. But the truth is that I silently cry along with her. Mommy still has your necklace. She gave it to me. It has beads on it with different pictures. I wear it everyday, and Mommy would get tears in her eyes and say I look just like you. When I get older I want to be as strong as you. I hope you can see me, Daddy. Cause I want you to be here to protect me, even though I can't see you. Mommy once mentioned Uncle Nico, but Aunt Thalia said that it would only hurt me if I saw you that way. What way, Daddy? Why won't Uncle Nico let me see you?_

_I still miss you so much, Daddy. I hope you have a good birthday. I love you._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Dear Daddy,_

_I'm fifteen years old now. I'm starting High School. And guess what? I made the swim team and I'm in this club for Architects. I want to be a professional swimmer, so you can be proud of me, and build things. I wish you had been here to teach me how to swim. I was scared of the water for a while, but I know that if you were here, I would have loved it, because I'd known that you'd keep me safe._

_I know that if you were here, you'd still be with Mom and would still love her as much as she still loves you. She hasn't been on any dates, and I know that it is because every night she looks at your wedding pictures and she still loves you and misses you._

_Daddy, I'm fifteen years old now. But I'm still your little girl, no matter what. No matter where you are, you'll always keep me safe. And protect me from any harm. I know your worried about me dating. Don't worry, Daddy. I'm not dating yet. But I know that if you were here, you'd be scowling at any boy that talks to me. Daddy, I wish you were here. Growing up without you has been so hard. For me and Mom. We visit your grave every year for your birthday with an armful of roses each, and every five years I write you a letter to let you know that I am okay, though I know you already know, since your looking out for me and Mom. I just want you to be a part of my life, even if your not here. I want you make you proud, because you're still my hero._

_We love you Daddy, always. And we still miss you so much. All of yours and Mommy's friends visit you, too. Now that I'm older, I can't help but notice that I look more and more like you everyday._

_I love you._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Dear Daddy, _

_I know that I will always call you daddy, because even though I am 20 now, I am still - and always will be - your little girl. I graduated from High School, Daddy, and now I'm in college. I got a scholarship in Yale. I'm also going to the championship in my swim team. Coach says I am the best swimmer on the team, and I never hesitate to say that it was because of you._

_Daddy, I know you weren't there when I graduated, but I also knew that you were. Mom took lots of pictures, and when we come to visit your grave she's going to bring them along with the roses. I hope you're proud of me, Daddy, because I succeded for you and Mom. I wanted to make you both proud to be my parents, though mom says she and you would be proud of me no matter what I do._

_Also, Daddy I know this will be hard for you, but I'm seeing someone. He is very sweet, and I know you'd approve of him. Mom does. He loves me, Daddy, and I want to marry him. I can only hope that you will be here to walk me down the aisle. That's every dad's nightmare, isn't it? Watching their kids grow up? _

_I realized a long time ago that Mom will never date anyone. It has been twenty years. She doesn't cry every night anymore, and she laughs and jokes around again, but occasionally she'll breakdown and cry._

_Daddy, I've been wanting to ask this for a long time, but why did you have to leave us? It isn't fair. When I took my diploma on Graduation day, I looked into the crowd of parents and started crying because you weren't there cheering with the rest of them. Every where I'd looked I'd seen other girl's dads hugging them, and both me and Mom just held each other and cried._

_Daddy, your my hero and you always will be. I love you and I always will. Your with me and you always will be. I'll visit you every year, as always, with mom, but I have to stop dwelling on the fact that you're never coming back. It was hard to accept, but as soon as I realized that, I knew that you're safe now and that you can still be here for me. I've always wanted to tell you this in person, but I know that I can't, so I'll tell you now._

_I miss you Daddy._

***So there you are. As soon as the song on the radio ended I immediately got up and wrote this. Hope you like it. Please please review.**

**-Freezingpizza14.***


End file.
